


Na cienkim lodzie

by Stokrot



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Rape/Non-con Elements, angst z happy endem, napaść seksualna na nieletniego, przemoc, usiłowanie gwałtu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stokrot/pseuds/Stokrot
Summary: Zagrożenie może zjawić się znikąd; nawet jeśli szukasz tylko cichego kąta, by skupić się przed treningiem. Jurij Plisiecki na własnej skórze przekonuje się, co znaczy być obiektem niezdrowego pożądania – na szczęście jednak odsiecz przybywa z najmniej oczekiwanej strony. Cienie łyżwiarskiego blichtru połączą dwóch Yurich, jak dotąd nie udało się jego blaskom.





	1. Jurij

Jurij Plisiecki z westchnieniem oparł się o ścianę w mało uczęszczanym korytarzyku niedaleko wejścia do męskiej łazienki. Nareszcie spokój... Co prawda wychodził na lód dopiero za godzinę - wtedy jego grupa rozgrzewkowa rozpoczynała trening - ale miał już powyżej uszu tego nieustannego szumu, który najwyraźniej towarzyszył seniorskiemu Grand Prix nawet poza zawodami. Media, pytania, wywiady, zdjęcia, fanki, piski... i tak dookoła Wojtek, aż do urzygu. A on tylko chciał się skoncentrować, do cholery! I w dodatku, jak na złość, nie wziął ze sobą słuchawek.

Przymknął oczy, z nadzieją, że może chociaż w ten sposób uda mu się wyciszyć, jednak ledwie to zrobił, jego uszu dobiegł odgłos kroków. Jurij postanowił go zignorować – bądź co bądź, to mógł być ktokolwiek, kto zmierzał do łazienki – ale jak się okazało, nie miał tyle szczęścia.

\- Jura! Witaj! – rozległo się nagle tuż nad jego uchem. – Dawnośmy się nie widzieli, co?

Młody łyżwiarz uchylił powiekę i z niejakim obrzydzeniem stwierdził, że niestety, słuch go nie mylił. Tym, kto go zaczepił, rzeczywiście był Maksim Orłow, znany i skądinąd wcale ceniony rosyjski choreograf. Jurij miał wątpliwą przyjemność spotkać go już kilka razy i szczerze gościa nie trawił. Facet dobiegał czterdziestki, nosił się, jakby był co najmniej dziesięć lat młodszy, do tego nadużywał żelu do włosów oraz tanich perfum, no i, jak niosła wieść gminna, sypiał z każdym, kogo trenował. Dla Jurija było to aż nadto powodów, by trzymać się od typa możliwie jak najdalej - a ów jak gdyby nigdy nic właśnie beztrosko pakował się z buciorami w jego przestrzeń osobistą, noż kurwa mać!

\- Jak już przestałeś zawracać mi głowę, to spadaj – mruknęła nadzieja rosyjskiego łyżwiarstwa figurowego, na powrót zamykając oko. – Nie mam czasu na pierdoły.

\- Och, widzę, że uroczy jak zwykle! – Orłow najwyraźniej ani myślał sobie pójść. -  Myślałem, że Żelazna Lilia trochę spiłuje ci pazurki, ale widzę, że nic się nie zmieniłeś…

\- Hę?! - Jurij Plisiecki zmarszczył brew. Że niby miałby złagodnieć u tej podstarzałej jędzy? Niedoczekanie! Choć artystką była świetną, to musiał przyznać.

\- A, czyli jednak mnie słuchasz, Jura! – uradował się choreograf cokolwiek teatralnie. – Tak się cieszę! Byłbym niezmiernie rozczarowany, gdybyś mnie ignorował!

Łyżwiarz zgrzytnął zębami, krzywiąc się niemiłosiernie. Tyle jeśli chodzi o uniknięcie konfrontacji, wielkie ci dzięki, o rzeczywistości. Z nieskrywaną niechęcią otworzył oczy.

\- Nie rób min, Jura, bo przedwcześnie dostaniesz zmarszczek i żadna dziewczyna cię nie zechce – rzucił tymczasem Orłow niby to żartem, podczas gdy grymas Jurija jeszcze się pogłębił. Bożeż ty mój, gdzie ten zgred kupował takie obrzydliwe szaliki!  – Nie wiesz, jak mówią? Złość piękności szkodzi!

\- Noo, to ty się chyba musisz notorycznie wściekać – odparował Jurij gładko. – Albo zwyczajnie masz taką gębę…

\- Jakiś ty zabawny, Juraczka… - Choreograf posłał mu spojrzenie, którym mógłby obdarzyć małe, nieznośne, tresowane zwierzątko; Jurij nie znosił, gdy go tak traktowano. - U Yakowa pewnie nie możesz sobie teraz na tyle pozwolić, co?

 _Spierdalaj, pajacu_ , pomyślał Jurij, niemniej nie wypowiedział tej myśli na głos. Orłow roześmiał się.

\- Swoją drogą, długo jeszcze zamierzasz trzymać się tego zgreda? Przyznaję, może i jest świetny, gdy przychodzi do podstaw, ale jedną nogą wciąż tkwi w poprzedniej epoce. On już niczego cię nie nauczy, chyba o tym wiesz. Co, Jura?

Jurij zerknął koso na rozmówcę. Wiedział, a jakże. Sam był w stanie dostrzec różnicę między metodami treningowymi Yakowa, a dajmy na to, Viktora, nawet jeśli ten ostatni nie był może najlepszym przykładem. Mimo to…

\- Jeśli ci się roi, że przeniosę się do tego twojego pipidówka w Stanach, to chyba upadłeś na głowę. Zapomnij.

\- A czemuż to? – Choreograf pytająco przechylił głowę w bok. - To całkiem dogodny moment… zwłaszcza że Yakow chyba znalazł sobie nowego lidera. No i... na ile wiem, chyba nic już nie trzyma cię w Rosji?

Jurijowi na dobrą chwilę odebrało mowę: ten dupek Orłow równie dobrze mógłby dźgnąć go nożem między żebra. Nie zamierzał jednak dać czegokolwiek po sobie poznać; to już wolałby zdechnąć.

\- Odpowiada mi obecny układ – odparł chłodno; szlag, gdyby miał te cholerne słuchawki, zwyczajnie by je włożył i byłoby po rozmowie. Tymczasem wciąż musiał znosił obecność tego męczącego dziada…

Rzeczony dziad otaksował go spojrzeniem, po czym uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

\- Cóż ty nie powiesz, Juraczka? Na podium Skate Canada jakoś nie sprawiałeś takiego wrażenia…

Jurij zaciął usta. Z jego punktu widzenia Skate Canada było pieprzoną katastrofą. Pojechał dwa piekielne trudne, bezbłędne programy – a mimo to wciąż przegrał z kretesem. Bezlitośnie pokazano mu jego miejsce w szeregu… i nijak nie potrafił i nie zamierzał się z tym pogodzić. Ale żeby z tego powodu dać satysfakcję temu tu skunksowi zalatującemu piwonią na spirytusie? Nigdy.

\- Jedna porażka jeszcze niczego nie zmienia – burknął. – Wiem, co robię nie tak i sam to rozpracuję. Nie potrzeba mi niańki, zwłaszcza takiej natrętnej.

\- Sam, sam, sam… - Choreograf puścił obelgę mimo uszu. – Wiesz, Jura, jest wiele rzeczy, które znacznie przyjemniej robi się w towarzystwie. Szczególnie moim…

\- Dziękuję, postoję. - Łyżwiarz skrzywił się, zniesmaczony. Ledwo dowierzał własnym uszom. Owszem, może i znał krążące szeroko plotki o prowadzeniu się Orłowa, ale czy ten podtatusiały lowelas naprawdę miał czelność sugerować… O fuuuuuj!

\- Ciekaw jestem, czy Nikiforowowi też byłbyś taki niechętny… - westchnął tymczasem tamten, przyglądając się własnym paznokciom niby to z namysłem. - Poleciałeś za nim do Japonii z wywieszonym językiem…

\- Obiecał zrobić dla mnie program. – Jurij w jednej chwili cały się zjeżył. Tak, zgadza się, miał co nieco na pieńku z Viktorem, ale nie będzie go żadna menda niewyżyta mieszać tutaj z błotem. – Zwiał, więc musiałem dopilnować, żeby dotrzymał słowa. I tyle.

\- Doprawdy? – Choreograf popatrzył na niego spod wysoko uniesionych brwi. – I… jesteś zadowolony?

Jurij wzruszył ramionami. Drwiący ton Orłowa nie podobał mu się ani trochę.

\- Mam, czego chciałem.

\- Skoro tak mówisz… Spodziewałem się, że będziesz przynajmniej trochę rozczarowany. W końcu wolał tę japońską łamagę od ciebie…

\- Yuuri Katsuki nie jest żadną łamagą – wycedził Jurij Plisiecki przez zęby z zacięciem, które zaskoczyło nawet jego samego. – Uczciwie z nim przegrałem, czy mi się to podoba, czy nie.

 _Poza tym to ja sam ustaliłem wtedy warunki, więc nie mam prawa się żalić ani zżymać_ , przemknęło mu przez głowę, ale tego nie powiedział już głośno. Orłow pokiwał głową z udawanym uznaniem.

\- Ho, ho, proszę, proszę, jakże honorowo, jakże dorośle! Nie poznaję cię, Juraczka… Naprawdę nie jesteś nawet odrobinkę zazdrosny? Nie wolałbyś aby być na jego miejscu? Chyba wiesz, co o nich mówią…

\- Nie zaglądam im do łóżka – warknął Jurij gniewnie. To było obrzydliwe, całkiem jakby dostał w twarz; no i jak ten kurwipołeć śmiał obrażać Viktora?! - Jeśli są szczęśliwi, nie obchodzi mnie, co robią poza lodem. Zresztą… coś ty się tak do nich doczepił, Orłow? Czyżbyś też miał kiedyś jakieś nadzieje…?

Zaraz, zaraz. Jurij szeroko otworzył oczy w nagłym olśnieniu. Oczywiście, to było to! Słyszał o tym, ale już kilka lat temu, nic dziwnego, że umknęło mu z pamięci.

\- Racja – rzekł przeciągle, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Próbowałeś kiedyś przekabacić Viktora, co? A on cię spławił. Teraz już łapię dlaczego. Aż dziw, że w ogóle ktoś jeszcze chce u ciebie trenować…

Twarz Orłowa w kilka chwil przybrała barwę dojrzałego pomidora. Jurij uśmiechnął się paskudnie: jeśli miał szansę pognębić drania, to zamierzał wykorzystać ją do końca. Zwłaszcza że nieprędko mogła się powtórzyć.

\- Chociaż… w sumie nie masz się teraz za bardzo kim pochwalić, co? To dlatego polujesz na znane nazwiska? Bo notowania lecą? Żałosne…

\- Tak ci się wydaje, Juraczka? – Ku jego rozczarowaniu choreograf, choć w dalszym ciągu czerwony na twarzy, nie dał bardziej się sprowokować. - Że możesz tak zwyczajnie mi odmówić?

\- A niby czemu nie? – Jurij zrobił krok ku wyjściu z korytarzyka, wbijając pięści w kieszenie i dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że rozmowę uważa za zakończoną. - Miałbym dawać jakieś specjalne fory takiemu staremu oblechowi jak ty?

\- Bacz na słowa, Jura. – Orłow złapał go za ramię. - Niegrzecznych chłopców... zwykle spotyka kara.

\- Ach tak? – prychnął łyżwiarz pogardliwie. - Przełożysz mnie przez kolano i złoisz tyłek?

\- Znam ciekawsze sposoby. – Palce na jego ramieniu zacisnęły się mocniej. Jurij popatrzył na rozmówcę wrogo.

\- To poćwicz je sobie na kimś w Stanach. Ja stąd spa-…

Nie zdążył dokończyć, gdy Orłow brutalnie popchnął go na ścianę, przyciskając go do niej całym ciałem i boleśnie wykręcając mu ramię w tył. Jurij rozpaczliwie spróbował się wyrwać, ale napastnik był od niego znacznie silniejszy. Serce podeszło mu do gardła. Kurwa… Co teraz? Nie spodziewał się, że…

\- Jak widzisz, Juraczka – wymruczał mu ten skurwysyn prosto w ucho – potrafię być bardzo przekonujący.

Chłopak raz jeszcze szarpnął się, chcąc się uwolnić, ale bez skutku. W odpowiedzi choreograf jeszcze mocniej przyszpilił go do ściany, kolanem rozsuwając mu nogi.

\- Nie szarp się, Jura – wysyczał. – Bo przestanę być taki miły…

\- Puszczaj! – Jurij Plisiecki ani myślał usłuchać. Nie wolno mu było okazać słabości, czuł to całym sobą. - Łapska przy sobie, pierdolony zboczeńcu!

\- Cśśśś… - Orłow nawinął sobie na palec kosmyk jego włosów. – Ani mi się śni. Mam swoje… plany.

Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów złapał Jurija za pośladek, by zaraz potem wsunąć mu dłoń między nogi. Łyżwiarz zagryzł wargi; marzył tylko o tym, by odepchnąć napastnika i uciec, wiedział jednak – i była to straszliwa świadomość – że nie ma na to szans. Szczególnie że, sądząc po sile, z jaką ten chory pojeb ściskał jego rękę, byłby pewnie gotowy nawet mu ją złamać…

Zacisnął powieki, starając się za wszelką cenę nie myśleć, gdzie dotyka go Orłow. Jezu… To się nie mogło dziać naprawdę, zwyczajnie nie mogło…

\- Co tam, Jura? Zapomniałeś języka w gębie? – zadrwił choreograf. Jurij poczuł na szyi jego oddech; zdecydowanie za blisko. – Mam ci przypomnieć, jak się go używa…?

 _Jeśli… jeśli spróbuje mnie pocałować_ , pomyślał chłopak z poczuciem, że chyba zaraz zwymiotuje, _to…_

Nie zdążył dokończyć myśli, gdy ten parszywiec bezceremonialnie wepchnął mu język do ucha, by następnie przeciągnąć nim po jego szyi. Jurij niemal krzyknął z obrzydzenia, ale gardło miał tak ściśnięte, że z jego ust nie dobył się żaden dźwięk. Napastnikowi nie umknęła jednak jego reakcja.

\- Proszę, proszę, Juraczka… Czyżby zaczynało ci się podobać? Bo wiesz, tak między nami… Coraz większą ochotę mam na ciebie…

Łyżwiarz poczuł, jak na dźwięk tych słów krew odpływa mu z twarzy, a serce jeszcze przyspiesza rytmu. Boże przenajświętszy… Ten skurwiel naprawdę zamierzał go…

Jurij zadrżał. Dlaczego…? Czemu akurat jego to spotykało…? Nigdy nawet nie miał dziewczyny, a teraz… teraz… I… przecież nie zrobił nic złego…!

\- Powiedz, Jura, robiłeś to już z kimś? – zagadnął tymczasem Orłow tonem beztroskiej pogawędki. Jego dłoń, błądząca dotąd między udami Jurija, zmieniła rejon zainteresowania, na chwilę zatrzymując się na biodrze, po czym wdarła się pod koszulkę na brzuchu. – Swoją drogą, świetne miejsce sobie wybrałeś; marne szanse, że ktoś nas tu zobaczy…

To powiedziawszy, ponownie przesunął mu językiem po szczęce – _obrzydliwe, przestań, jakim prawem?_ – po czym pewnym ruchem wepchnął rękę za pasek spodni Jurija.

Łyżwiarz targnął się w odruchu desperacji, nie zważając na ból w wykręconym ramieniu – nie mógł na to pozwolić, nie mógł! – ale w tej samej chwili choreograf naparł barkiem na jego plecy.

\- Uważałbym, Juraczka – wycedził ostrzegawczo. – Jeszcze niechcący uszkodzisz sobie te kruche kosteczki i co wtedy poczniemy? Hmmm?

\- Zostaw mnie… – zdołał wydusić Jurij. Bał się, panicznie się bał, a oczy piekły od łez – a mimo to nie zamierzał dać swojemu napastnikowi tej satysfakcji. Nie rozpłacze się, nie okaże otwarcie strachu przed tym zasranym kutafonem… – Zostaw mnie wreszcie, ty popieprzony skurwysynu!

Nacisk na jego łopatkę i ramię jeszcze się wzmógł; chłopak ledwie się powstrzymał, by nie krzyknąć z bólu

\- Grzeczniej, Jura… - warknął Orłow. – Masz ci los… A już myślałem, że czegoś się nauczyłeś…

\- Pierdol się… - tchnął Jurij ochryple w odpowiedzi. Przynajmniej tyle jeszcze mógł zdziałać. – Cokolwiek mi zrobisz… wszyscy się dowiedzą. Wszyscy, rozumiesz…? Więc…

\- Ach, prawda – przerwał mu choreograf tonem, jakby doznał objawienia. – Całkiem wyleciało mi z głowy… Miło, że zechciałeś mi przypomnieć…

Młody łyżwiarz nie zdążył nijak zareagować, gdy mężczyzna gwałtownie szarpnął go za ramię, obracając twarzą ku sobie, a potem zachłannie wpił się w jego usta. Jurija w pierwszym odruchu aż zemdliło, po czym zrobił jedyne, co przyszło mu do głowy: ugryzł Orłowa w dolną wargę.

Choreograf odskoczył odeń jak oparzony, klnąc plugawie – następnie zaś odwinął się i z całych sił trzasnął go w twarz.

Jurij jęknął, uderzywszy potylicą o ścianę; na chwilę pociemniało mu w oczach. Następnym, co zarejestrował był błysk flesza – po czym nagle uświadomił sobie, że Orłow trzyma w ręku jego własną komórkę. W szamotaninie sprzed chwili nie poczuł nawet, jak wyciągnięto mu ją z kieszeni…

\- Oddawaj! – zażądał wściekle. – Kto ci, kurwa, pozwolił?! I… co ty właściwie wyprawiasz, do ciężkiej cholery?

\- Wspaniale wyszedłeś, Juraczka. – Jego prześladowca z niewzruszonym uśmieszkiem podniósł wzrok znad wyświetlacza. – Ten ślad na twarzy świetnie pasuje do całości, aż żałuję, że nie poszła ci krew z nosa… Myślisz, że powinniśmy pokazać to zdjęcie twoim znajomym w internecie?

Jurij Plisiecki poczuł, że blednie. Może brzmiało to dziwnie na tle wszystkiego, co już zaszło, ale miał cholernie niedobre przeczucia.

\- C-co ty kombinujesz?? – zapytał zduszonym głosem. Orłow uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- Przecież sam chciałeś, żeby wszyscy się dowiedzieli, nieprawdaż, Juraczka? Może wrzucimy fotkę na twój instagram, co? Oczywiście, ze stosownym podpisem, hmmmm… Co powiesz na „zobaczcie, co mi zrobił Viktor Nikiforow”?

Oczy Jurija rozszerzyły się w nagłym zrozumieniu, a żołądek zmienił się w bryłę lodu.

\- Nie zrobisz tego… – wyszeptał. – Natychmiast oddawaj telefon, ty ścierwojebie!

\- Hola, wolnego, wolnego! – Mężczyzna sprawnie usunął aparat z jego zasięgu. – Czyżbyś nagle zmienił zdanie? Doprawdy, całkiem nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi…

Łyżwiarz zacisnął pięści. Orłow wciąż miał go w garści; teraz jednak na szali znalazło się znacznie więcej. Jeden fałszywy ruch – i życie Viktora mogło runąć jak domek z kart. Jurij nie mógł do tego dopuścić.

\- Czemu…? Czemu go do tego mieszasz? Viktor nie ma z tym nic wspólnego…!

\- Doprawdy? – Choreograf popatrzył na niego z nieskrywaną kpiną. – Tak ci się wydaje, Jura?

Jurij zmrużył oczy… po czym nagle dotarło do niego, o co chodzi Orłowowi.

\- Chcesz się na nim zemścić… – stwierdził ze zgrozą. – Zniszczyć go, bo miał odwagę ci odmówić… a ze mną przy okazji zrobić to samo. O to ci chodzi. Zgadza się, ty kupo gnoju?

\- No proszę, Juraczka, jeśli zechcesz, to potrafisz używać szarych komórek. – Tym razem ten podlec nawet nie zaszczycił go spojrzeniem, pozornie całą uwagę poświęcając telefonowi Jurija, który trzymał w dłoni. – Właśnie tak. Chcę, by ten smarkacz przekonał się na własnej skórze, jak to jest stracić coś, na czym ci zależy… Coś, co wypuściło się z rąk, chociaż należało o to walczyć…

\- Ty serio jesteś chory! – Łyżwiarz zaśmiał się gorzko, niemal wbrew samemu sobie. – Nie, wróć… Tobie do reszty odjebało! Porównujesz jego i siebie? Poważnie? Swoją sytuację z tą, w którą chcesz go wpakować? Kogo ty chcesz oszukać, ty pieprznięty, stary pryku? Nigdy go nie straciłeś… bo, do cholery, nigdy go nie miałeś! Nigdy, dociera?! On sam ci odmówił… więc do ciężkiej kurwy nędzy przestań pozować na pieprzonego męczennika! A zresztą…

Urwał. O tym nie chciał mówić, nawet jeśli mogłoby znacząco podbudować jego argumenty. Nawet jeśli była to prawda i Viktora rzeczywiście ani trochę nie obchodziła osoba Jurija Plisieckiego…

Uciekł spojrzeniem – i wtedy Orłow pogłaskał go po policzku, gestem, który komuś postronnemu mógł wydać się pieszczotliwy, ale w Juriju budził wyłącznie odrazę.

\- Ech, Jura, Jura… Myślisz, że przejmowałbym się takimi bzdurami? Wierz mi, to tylko przeszkadza w życiu, a ja jestem prosty człek i nie lubię zbędnych komplikacji. Wystarczy mi, żeby cierpiał, cierpiał za każdym razem, gdy na zawodach będzie cię widział koło mnie, ze świadomością, że przecież mógł cię ocalić…

Mniej więcej od połowy tej przemowy Jurij słuchał już tylko jednym uchem. Orłow tak się nakręcił, że bezwiednie opuścił nieco rękę z telefonem. Gdyby tylko sięgnąć dość szybko, to może…

\- O nie, nie, nie, Jura. – Choreograf musiał dostrzec jego spojrzenie. – Jeśli spróbujesz mi go zabrać, natychmiast wyślę wiadomość… Chcesz aż tak ryzykować? Chyba zależy ci, by twój kochany Viktor zachował twarz, hmmm?

Chłopak tylko gniewnie szarpnął głową w bok; w efekcie ani się spostrzegł, gdy Orłow znalazł się tuż przy nim.

\- Widzę więc, że mamy jasność. – Mężczyzna brutalnie ujął go pod brodę, po czym równie raptownie puścił. Jurij zadrżał, uświadamiając sobie z nową siłą, że zagrożenie bynajmniej nie minęło, a chwilowe poczucie bezpieczeństwa, w które prawie uwierzył, gdy Orłow przestał go obmacywać, okazało się złudne. – Jeśli tak, to po pierwsze, będziesz teraz cicho. Niezależnie od tego, co stanie się za chwilę. Po drugie, przejdziesz pod moją... opiekę. Bez obaw, jesteś tak zdolny, że o starty i premie martwić się nie musisz... o ile będziemy się dobrze dogadywać, jasne?

Jurij Plisiecki nie odpowiedział. Nie mógł się zgodzić na taki obleśny, uwłaczający układ, wszystko w nim aż krzyczało w niemym proteście. Jednak jeśli choć trochę zależało mu na Viktorze…

Nie zdołał podjąć jakiejkolwiek decyzji – czy to w ogóle było możliwe? – gdy Maksim Orłow ponownie pochylił się nad nim, z twarzą nieprzyjemnie blisko jego policzka.

\- I co, Juraczka? To jak będzie?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bije się w piersi* Jestem złym człowiekiem i skrzywdziłam biednego Jurija -_-. Wynagrodzę mu to w następnym rozdziale, obiecuję!


	2. Yuuri

Yuuri Katsuki westchnął przeciągle. Od samego rana miał problemy z żołądkiem - co mogło wynikać albo z miejscowej diety, albo ze stresu przed startem - i jak na złość, w dalszym ciągu nie udało mu sie znaleźć toalety, choć szukał jej już od dobrego kwadransa. Sęk w tym, że ta nowa moskiewska hala była naprawdę ogromna (nie żeby Łużniki były małe, ale z nimi Yuuri przynajmniej był obeznany) i nawet przy całkiem niezłym systemie oznaczeń człowiek w pewnym momencie zwyczajnie się gubił.

Wyglądało jednak na to, że szczęście wreszcie się do niego uśmiechnęło - w korytarzu przed sobą ujrzał wreszcie upragniony symbol. _Dobra nasza_ , pomyślał. Co prawda w czasie tej wędrówki przez obiekt jego żołądek zdążył się już nieco uspokoić, ale na wszelki wypadek lepiej będzie nie oddalać się stąd zanadto.

Yuuri z niejaką ulgą postąpił kilka kroków naprzód, zastanawiając się, gdzie by tu wygodnie przysiąść w oczekiwaniu na trening - i wtedy jego uszu dobiegły strzępy rozmowy. Czy też właściwie jeden strzęp.

\- _Nu, Juraczka? Eta kak budiet?_

Japończyk zmarszczył brwi, rozglądając się niepewnie. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd miałby dochodzić ów głos – korytarz wydawał się biec prosto jak strzelił. Niemniej, choć Yuuri niespecjalnie znał rosyjski – w zasadzie nie znał go prawie wcale - coś w tonie, w jakim wypowiedziano te słowa, dziwnie go zaniepokoiło. Chyba… nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić? Tak na wszelki wypadek?

Ruszył przed siebie – i ledwie trzy kroki dalej znalazł się u wylotu niewielkiego i dość ciemnego korytarzyka, którego nigdy by się tu nie spodziewał (z oddali wziął go po prostu za kolejną wnękę w ścianie). Jednak to chwilowe zdumienie natury architektonicznej ulotniło się w mgnieniu oka, gdy objął wzrokiem rozgrywającą się w korytarzu scenę.

W pierwszym odruchu Yuuri omal się nie zaczerwienił i nie wycofał, widząc Jurija Plisieckiego i pochylonego nad nim ciemnowłosego mężczyznę w garniturze, ale szczęśliwie w tej samej chwili zdrowy rozsądek wziął górę. Niezależnie od tego, jak mogło to wyglądać z zewnątrz, w całej sytuacji nie było absolutnie nic właściwego. Bądź co bądź, Jurij miał ledwie piętnaście lat, a ten tu facet, który prawie że przyciskał go do ściany, był z dobre dziesięć lat starszy nawet od Viktora. A w takim razie…

\- Przepraszam – zagadnął nieznajomego, uprzednio odchrząknąwszy. – Co pan właściwie robi?

Na dźwięk jego słów mężczyzna drgnął, po czym odsunął się od Jurija na wyciągnięcie ramienia, ale, co nie umknęło uwadze Yuuriego, nie puścił go.

\- Och, Yuuri Katsuki, jak sądzę? – Uśmiech, którym obdarzył japońskiego łyżwiarza, nie sięgnął oczu. – Ucinaliśmy sobie z Jurijem małą… pogawędkę. I... sądzę, że chyba właśnie doszliśmy do porozumienia.

Japończyk zerknął szybko na kolegę z lodowiska. Nawet w półmroku można było dostrzec, że młody Rosjanin bynajmniej nie wygląda na usatysfakcjonowanego: przeciwnie, sprawiał wrażenie dość zdesperowanego i... o do licha, czyżby on się bał?

Yuuri wyprostował się pewnie, zbierając całą swoją odwagę i starając się sprawiać wrażenie odpowiedzialnego dorosłego. Cokolwiek tu zaszło, należało to czym prędzej wyjaśnić.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, by Jurij był zadowolony z pana towarzystwa – oznajmił stanowczo. – Proszę zostawić go w spokoju.

\- A skąd ty możesz to wiedzieć, mój drogi Yuuri? – Nieznajomy Rosjanin (przynajmniej wszystko na to wskazywało) po angielsku mówił płynnie, acz z wyraźnym akcentem. Łyżwiarz zauważył niezbyt gustowny granatowy szalik w czerwoną kratę i odniósł wrażenie, że kiedyś już widział tego człowieka, lecz nie mógł umiejscowić gdzie. – Wszak nie znasz mnie nawet?

\- Ale widzę, że mu się pan narzuca. – Katsuki ani myślał dawać za wygraną. – A on wyraźnie tego nie chce.

\- Ach, nasz Juraczka to taka rogata dusza – zaśmiał się mężczyzna, spoglądając na Jurija przeciągle. Yuuri dostrzegł grymas na twarzy młodego Rosjanina i tylko upewnił się w swoich wcześniejszych przypuszczeniach: Jurij Plisiecki bał się. I to bardzo. Co takiego mógł mu zrobić ten człowiek?

Yuuri Katsuki przełknął nerwowo. Cóż, byli w Rosji, a to nasuwało nieskończoną – przynajmniej w jego opinii – liczbę możliwych scenariuszy. Z rosyjską mafią ustawiającą wyniki zawodów na czele…

\- Jeśli zaraz go pan nie puści, wezwę ochronę – spróbował, sięgając do kieszeni po telefon. I wtedy rzucił mu się w oczy kolejny istotny szczegół. – Zaraz… czemu pan ma jego komórkę?

\- A! – Nieznajomy spojrzał na trzymany w ręku aparat – smartfon, obudowa w panterkę, wszystko się zgadza, dokładnie taki sam jak ten, który Plisiecki miał w Japonii – jakby całkiem o nim zapomniał. – Tak się składa, że na tym tle mamy jeszcze drobny konflikt interesów. Co, Jura?

Jurij nie odpowiedział. To też było dość dziwne – na ile Yuuri go znał, młody Rosjanin zwykle miał mnóstwo do powiedzenia i to raczej nie przebierając w słowach.

\- Wezwę ochronę i zgłoszę kradzież – zaryzykował Yuuri Katsuki, ale po drwiącym wyrazie twarzy rozmówcy zorientował się, że chyba nieco się zagalopował.

\- Kradzież? – powtórzył tamten. – To już są nader dalece idące pomówienia, panie Katsuki.

Yuuri przygryzł wargę, odrobinę zbity z pantałyku, ale nie chciał dać tego po sobie poznać.

\- Skoro pan tak twierdzi, to czemu…

\- Yuuri! – nagły okrzyk młodego Rosjanina przeciął powietrze jak nóż. – Zabierz mu telefon! To najważniejsze…! Słyszysz?!

Dreszcz przebiegł po plecach japońskiego łyżwiarza. _Yuuri._ Nie „Katsudon”, nie „Wieprzku”, nie „Prosiaku”. Katsuki nie przypominał sobie, kiedy ostatnio Jurij Plisiecki użył jego prawdziwego imienia. Fakt, że zrobił to teraz – i prośba, która temu towarzyszyła – wzmogły tylko jego niepokój. Szczególnie że Jurij wydawał się być bliski paniki.

Yuuri wyciągnął rękę zdecydowanym gestem.

\- Telefon – rzekł krótko. – Poproszę – dodał zaraz, bo japońskie przyzwyczajenia wcale niełatwo było przezwyciężyć.

Nieznajomy znów się roześmiał i zdecydowanie nie był to przyjemny śmiech.

\- Zapominasz się, Jura… – rzucił, mocno zaciskając palce na ramieniu młodego łyżwiarza, który aż skrzywił się z bólu. - Dzieci i ryby głosu nie mają… więc nie wtrącaj się do rozmowy dorosłych. A ty, drogi Yuuri Katsuki – tu zwrócił się do Japończyka – nie słyszałeś nigdy, że lepiej nie wściubiać nosa w nie swoje sprawy? Jeszcze ci go ktoś… przytrzaśnie.

\- Pan mi grozi? – Yuuri zmrużył oczy. Ku swemu niepomiernemu zdumieniu, nie czuł lęku; być może było to działanie adrenaliny, a być może przerażenie, które dostrzegł wcześniej w oczach Jurija, nie pozwalało mu się bać.

\- A jeśli tak, to co? – Rosjanin uśmiechnął się paskudnie; ewidentnie czuł, że ma kontrolę nad sytuacją i pławił się w tej świadomości. – Wezwiesz ochronę? A może Nikiforowa? Ooo, to byłaby świetna myśl, nie sądzisz, Jurij? Moglibyśmy przekazać mu radosne wieści!

\- Odpierdol sie wreszcie od niego, ty jebany skurwysynu! - ryknął Plisiecki ile sil w płucach, po czym szarpnął się gwałtownie i jakimś cudem zdołał kopnąć prześladowcę kolanem w brzuch. Nie wystarczyło to, by się uwolnić, ale zaskoczyło tamtego na tyle, że wypuścił komórkę z ręki. Aparat zatoczył krótki łuk i kilkukrotnie odbił się od podłogi lądując o parę kroków od Yuuriego.

\- Weź go! On chce-… Au! - Jurij krzyknął boleśnie, gdy mężczyzna wkręcił mu dłoń we włosy i uderzył jego głową o ścianę.

Zobaczywszy to, Yuuri, który był już o pół kroku od upuszczonego telefonu, w jednej chwili znalazł się obok młodziutkiego łyżwiarza, odpychając starszego z Rosjan najmocniej, jak potrafił i zasłaniając sobą Jurija.

\- Zostaw go - wysyczał; sam nigdy nie podejrzewałby się o taki ton. - Nie waż się go choćby tknąć. Rozumiesz?

\- A jeśli nie posłucham? - zakpił odepchnięty. - Jakież straszliwe konsekwencje mnie spotkają?

Yuuri Katsuki nie był pewien, jak do tego doszło; być może sprawił to ów drwiący ton, być może to, co tamten zrobił Jurijowi. Grunt, że nie wiedzieć kiedy pięść Japończyka wystrzeliła do przodu, trafiając natręta prosto w szczękę.

\- Właśnie takie - odparł, spoglądając na Rosjanina wyzywająco. W jego oczach dostrzegł wściekłość.

\- Ty mały…

\- Dość! – rozległo się naraz, takim tonem, że Yuuri odruchowo niemal stanął na baczność. – Co tu się wyprawia?!

Zastukały obcasy i zaraz potem u wylotu korytarzyka stanęła wysoka, szczupła kobieta w eleganckim płaszczu. Miała pociągłą twarz o wyrazistych rysach i usta zacięte w surowym grymasie.

\- Lilia Aleksiejewna – wyszczerzył się nieszczerze dręczyciel Jurija - jedyny z ich trójki, którego nieznajoma mogła wcześniej dostrzec z głównego korytarza - po czym dodał po rosyjsku coś, co zapewne miało posłużyć za wyjaśnienia. Za plecami Yuuriego Jurij Plisiecki zaklął wściekle – a przynajmniej Japończyk podejrzewał, że to przekleństwo, bo słów, rzecz jasna, nie zrozumiał.

Przybyła uniosła brew, ale poza tym jej twarz nie zmieniła wyrazu.

\- Nic się nie zmieniłeś, Maksimie Nikołajewiczu – oznajmiła chłodno. Mówiła po angielsku z wyraźnym rosyjskim akcentem, ale miała w sobie coś niezmiernie eleganckiego. – Wciąż nie potrafisz przekonująco kłamać.

Na dźwięk jej słów Jurij słyszalnie odetchnął z ulgą. Katsuki zrozumiał, że najpewniej zyskali właśnie sojusznika.

\- Przepraszam – zagadnął ostrożnie. – Czy mógłbym wiedzieć… co on właściwie powiedział?

Kobieta zmierzyła go wzrokiem od stóp do głów, by po chwili przenieść spojrzenie na młodego Rosjanina wciąż stojącego za nim. W jej przenikliwych oczach przez chwilę jakby coś błysnęło, nim odpowiedziała.

\- Powiedział – rzekła, uśmiechając się kwaśno – że pobiłeś się z Jurijem, a on próbował was rozdzielić i wtedy go uderzyłeś.

Yuuri zbladł.

\- Kiedy to…

\- Wiem – ucięła kobieta. – Doprawdy, Maksimie Nikołajewiczu, masz mnie za głupią? Wydaje ci się, że nie wiem, jak łakomie patrzysz na tego dzieciaka, odkąd tu przyjechałeś? Mów, co tu się naprawdę stało!

Mężczyzna poczerwieniał na twarzy, ale choć wyraźnie wściekły, zmilczał. Fakt, że nie próbował przeciwstawić się przybyłej, kazał podejrzewać, że musiała być kimś wysoko postawionym.

\- Jeśli można – wtrącił Katsuki najuprzejmiej, jak umiał – gdy tu przyszedłem, wyglądało na to, że ten człowiek, ummm, narzucał się Jurijowi.

\- W jaki sposób? – Rosjanka popatrzyła na niego spod zmrużonych powiek.

Japończyk zawahał się przez moment. Jurij Plisiecki wciąż stał tuż obok i istniała obawa, że może to wypaść mocno niestosownie. Niemniej jednak…

\- Przyciskał go do ściany – przyznał Yuuri. – I myślę, że próbował coś na nim wymusić. Być może nawet go szantażował.

\- Skąd takie wnioski? – głos kobiety był zimny jak lód. Yuuri Katsuki przełknął nerwowo; jej wzrok każdego mógłby wyprowadzić z równowagi, a on mimo wszystko starał się zachować spokój.

\- Zabrał mu telefon – oświadczył. – I wydawało się, że bardzo zależy mu na tym, by nie oddać go z powrotem.

Rosyjska dama zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Gdzie ten telefon?

\- T-tam. – Yuuri wskazał ruchem głowy. – Na podłodze. Nie zdążyłem go podnieść…

\- Nie szkodzi. – Ponownie rozległ się stukot obcasów, po czym kobieta z gracją schyliła się po aparat. Gdy zerknęła na wyświetlacz, jej spojrzenie jeszcze pociemniało.

\- Przesuń się, chłopcze – zwróciła się stanowczo do Yuuriego, a on usłuchał, nim zdążył się choćby nad tym zastanowić. _Do licha_ , przemknęło mu przez głowę, _nawet jeśli była po ich stronie, lepiej żeby nie wystraszyła Jurija bardziej niż już się bał…_

Szczęśliwie jego obawy okazały się płonne: Rosjanka jedynie przyjrzała się uważnie młodziutkiemu zawodnikowi (czy Katsukiemu się zdawało, czy naprawdę przez chwilę dostrzegł na jej twarzy troskę?), po czym odwróciła się ku mężczyźnie, który wciąż stał jak wmurowany pod ścianą naprzeciwko, i kategorycznym ruchem ucapiła go za łokieć.

\- Idziemy, Maksimie Nikołajewiczu – zakomenderowała ze spokojem, który aż mroził krew w żyłach. – Masz do pomówienia z szefem rosyjskiej reprezentacji. Natychmiast.

\- A jeśli miałbym inne zdanie na ten temat? – spróbował typ, wykrzywiając usta w tym swoim drwiącym uśmieszku, jednak na kobiecie nie zrobiło to najmniejszego wrażenia.

\- Twoja wola – odparła. – Niemniej w tej sytuacji za pięć minut wyprowadzą cię stąd w kajdankach… Choć zapewne i tak cię to nie ominie – ale może przynajmniej unikniesz rozgłosu w mediach.

Mężczyzna wyraźnie zmełł w zębach przekleństwo. Rosyjska dama tylko popatrzyła na niego wyniośle.

\- Masz trzydzieści sekund na podjęcie decyzji, w przeciwnym razie zgłaszam napaść na nieletniego – dodała. – A, i jeszcze jedno… Jeśli jeszcze raz zobaczę cię obok Plisieckiego czy, dajmy na to, Nikiforowa... lub kogokolwiek z ich otoczenia – Yuuri był niemal pewien, że mówiąc to, zerknęła na niego - to załatwię ci przytulną posadkę na dalekiej Syberii. Czy wyraziłam się jasno?

Prześladowca Jurija nie odpowiedział, ale wyglądało na to, że nie zamierzał dłużej protestować. Rosjanka pociągnęła go za sobą, ale przystanęła jeszcze na chwilę przed Katsukim.

\- Oddaj mu to – poleciła, wkładając mu w dłoń telefon w obudowie w panterkę. – I posiedź z nim. Ja nie nadaję się na niańkę.

Gdy odeszła, prowadząc ze sobą przypuszczalnego sprawcę całego zajścia, Yuuri obrzucił swego młodszego kolegę nieco spanikowanym spojrzeniem. Nie rozumiał, czemu miałby niańczyć Jurija – nawet jeśli ów wcześniej się bał, to teraz nie miał już ku temu powodów, no nie? Japończyk był gotów się założyć, że od przybycia eleganckiej Rosjanki – którą młody łyżwiarz najwyraźniej musiał znać, skoro ona znała jego – Jurij Plisiecki jedynie siłą woli trzyma furię na wodzy. I że zaraz zerwie się wkurzony i wygarnie Katsukiemu, co myśli o nim i wtrącaniu się w cudze sprawy bez pytania; szczególnie, że przyłapał go w tak upokarzającej sytuacji…

Tym większe więc było zdziwienie Yuuriego, gdy nic podobnego nie nastąpiło. Młody Rosjanin wciąż podpierał ścianę, jasne włosy – urosły, odkąd ostatnio się widzieli – opadały mu na twarz. Starszy z łyżwiarzy poczuł piknięcie niepokoju: jakby nie było, tamten uderzył Jurija w głowę, kto wie, jakie mogły być skutki. Błyskawicznie podszedł do kolegi z lodowiska.

\- J-Jurij? – zaczął trochę niepewnie, wciąż nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać. – Wszystko w porządku? Coś cię boli?

Jurij Plisiecki tylko zerknął na niego zza długiej grzywki, oszołomiony i jakby spłoszony. Yuuri mimowolnie przypomniał sobie sytuację pod wodospadem w Hasetsu; wtedy odpowiedziało mu bardzo podobne spojrzenie, tyle że…

\- N-niedobrze mi – wykrztusił Rosjanin ochryple, w mgnieniu oka sprowadzając Katsukiego z powrotem do chwili obecnej. – Muszę… do łazienki…

\- Jasne – odparł Yuuri czym prędzej, gorączkowo, choć trochę niezdarnie zagarniając go ramieniem i prowadząc do szczęśliwie przyuważonej wcześniej toalety. Spodziewał się, że chłopak skieruje się ku umywalkom, ale ledwie weszli do środka, gdy Jurij wpadł do pierwszej z brzegu kabiny i w chwilę potem już wymiotował, zgięty w pół nad muszlą. Yuuri bez słowa odgarnął mu włosy w tył. Nie spodziewał się aż tak gwałtownej reakcji - ale na razie mógł tylko czekać, choć jego niepokój tylko przybrał na sile.

Wreszcie torsje ustały i młody łyżwiarz wyprostował się chwiejnie - by zaraz po wyjściu z kabiny ponownie klapnąć na łazienkowe kafelki. Japończyk dopiero teraz miał szansę przyjrzeć mu się bliżej – mrok korytarzyka niespecjalnie na to pozwalał – i aż się przeraził. Jurij Plisiecki wyglądał okropnie: twarz miał białą jak kreda, włosy zmierzwione i… o bogowie, czy to był siniec?

Yuuri zatrzymał wzrok na sinoczerwonej plamie na policzku Jurija. Zatem ten drań już wcześniej go uderzył…

Zacisnął pięści, poruszony do głębi. Dlaczego? O co tu chodziło? Czego ten typ w ogóle chciał od Jurija? I… co jeszcze mógł zrobić, gdyby…?

Potrząsnął zdecydowanie głową. Odpowiedzi na te pytania musiały poczekać. Teraz ważniejsze było…

\- Jurij – zaczął łagodnie, przyklękając na podłodze. – Chodź, przemyjesz sobie twarz.

Żadnej odpowiedzi - jedynie mocno przygryziona warga i dłonie kurczowo zaciśnięte na połach bluzy. Yuuri stropił się. Coś tu było zdecydowanie bardziej nie tak, niż z początku przypuszczał…

\- Jurij – powtórzył i tej samej chwili przypomniał sobie o czymś. – Proszę – dodał, wyjmując z kieszeni komórkę Plisieckiego i podając ją chłopcu. – To twoje.

Rosjanin obrzucił go szybkim, nieufnym spojrzeniem, po czym bez mała wyrwał mu telefon z ręki. Japończyk zdobył się na pełen otuchy uśmiech – nie znając szczegółów zajścia tylko tyle mógł na razie zrobić i wcale go to nie radowało.

\- Pomóc ci wstać? – zaoferował.

Znów ani słowa, ale tym razem Jurij podniósł się i powoli poczłapał do umywalki. Ochlapał twarz wodą – a potem gorączkowo potarł dłonią szyję, na tyle mocno, że został tam czerwony ślad. Yuuri ściągnął brwi. W żaden sposób nie uspokoiło to jego obaw, wręcz przeciwnie; jednak jeszcze bardziej zmartwił go fakt, że młody łyżwiarz wyraźnie wydawał się oszczędzać prawą rękę…

\- Szarpał cię? - wyrwało mu się, nim zdążył się zastanowić. – T-to znaczy, no wiesz, twoja ręka… Może powinien obejrzeć cię lekarz? Albo chociaż zawołamy twojego trenera, co?

Jurij Plisiecki tylko zgarbił ramiona i Katsuki nie spodziewał się, by miał odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy…

\- …boli? – zapytał Rosjanin dziwnie zduszonym szeptem, wpierając zaciśnięte pięści w blat po obu stronach umywalki. Dłonie miał zaciśnięte tak mocno, że aż pobielały mu kostki. – Czy to boli… g-gdy robisz to z Viktorem…?

Yuuri Katsuki nie zrozumiał. O czym on mówił, u licha? Niech to, może doznał wstrząśnienia mózgu po tamtym uderzeniu o ścianę? Mdłości mogły to sugerować, no i chyba nie myślał zbyt jasno…

\- N-nie chcę tego robić – oznajmił tymczasem Jurij z przerażającą desperacją, odwracając się ku niemu. Twarz nadal miał sinobladą. – Nie chcę… N-nigdy…

Zachwiał się nagle, przyciskając dłoń do ust i Yuuri natychmiast rzucił się naprzód, by go podtrzymać – ale nawet w swych najśmielszych oczekiwaniach nie spodziewałby się tego, co nastąpiło w chwilę potem.

\- Zostaw mnie…! – Jurij aż uskoczył, odpychając jego rękę i gorączkowo ściągając poły bluzy. Zielone oczy rozszerzyły się w wyrazie nagłego przerażenia. Japończyk cofnął się, równie wstrząśnięty. Bogowie… Czemu on tak strasznie się bał?

\- Jurij? – szepnął, unosząc dłonie w obronnym geście. – Spokojnie, to przecież ja… Nic ci nie zrob-…

Urwał. Zaraz. Co on mógł mieć na myśli, mówiąc: „gdy robisz to z Viktorem?” „To”? Jakie znów „to”? I z Viktorem? Co on takiego robił z Vikto-…

Zmartwiał, gdy sens tych słów uderzył go wreszcie między oczy, i to z całą mocą. Nie. Niemożliwe… Chyba nie chodziło mu o… To przecież nie mogła być prawda…!

Ale była; Yuuri Katsuki czuł to całym sobą. Przypomniał sobie swoją pierwszą myśl na widok sceny w korytarzu – że oto przeszkodził komuś w schadzce - i ze zgrozą zdał sobie sprawę, jak niewiele się w tym pierwszym skojarzeniu pomylił. Tylko że… Buddo miłosierny… Czy on coś… wbrew woli Jurija… 

Tym razem to jego nieomal zemdliło.

\- J-Jurij, proszę… - zaczął, najdelikatniej jak potrafił, przykucając przy chłopcu – chłopcu, on miał ledwie piętnaście lat! – który w międzyczasie osunął się na kolana. – C-co tam się stało? Przepraszam, że o to pytam, ale… Czy on cię… skrzywdził? Z-zmusił cię…?

Gwałtowne szarpnięcie głową w geście zaprzeczenia, dłonie znów zaciśnięte w pięści, tak mocno, że bolało od samego patrzenia. Mimo to Yuuri poczuł cień ulgi: najpewniej najgorszego scenariusza udało się uniknąć, choć oczywiście nie czyniło to sytuacji mniej dramatyczną.

\- Dotykał cię…? – spróbował ostrożnie, nawet jeśli w głębi duszy znał już odpowiedź. Jurij Plisiecki skulił się, kryjąc głowę w ramionach, nim skinął nieznacznie. Japończyk poczuł, jak serce opada mu do żołądka.

\- Jurij…

\- On… Chciał więcej… - Młody łyżwiarz nieoczekiwanie wszedł mu w słowo. – Gdyby… Gdyby nie…

Nie dokończył, a Yuuriego aż zmroziło. Zatem… jeśli nie zaszedłby tu zupełnym przypadkiem w poszukiwaniu łazienki, to…

Przymknął oczy. Nie, nie chciał o tym myśleć. Ale… co właściwie powinien teraz zrobić? Najłatwiej byłoby przytulić Jurija, zapewniając, że wszystko już w porządku i nic mu nie grozi, ale czuł, że nie tędy droga. Może… chłopak potrzebował najpierw to z siebie wyrzucić? I… czy jakikolwiek kontakt fizyczny mógł być w tej sytuacji dobrym pomysłem?

\- Baba ze mnie, co? – roztrzęsiony, histeryczny chichot wyrwał go z rozmyślań i z jakichś przyczyn był to dźwięk znacznie gorszy niż wcześniejszy drżący szept. – Siedzę tylko i się mażę… b-bo jakiś pieprzony dziad wsadził mi łapę w gacie i… i język w ucho… a potem chciał pójść w śli-…

\- JURIJ! – krzyknął Katsuki, głośniej niż zamierzał, ale wiedział, że nie zniesie tego dłużej. Jurij Plisiecki dygotał jak liść i wyglądało na to, że jeszcze chwila, a zedrze sobie skórę z szyi. – Jurij, posłuchaj mnie… - dodał już spokojniej. – Ten człowiek… on nie miał prawa cię skrzywdzić. Ani ciebie, ani nikogo innego, rozumiesz? I… i nie masz się czego wstydzić. Każdy byłby przerażony, każdy! A ty… ty masz dopiero piętnaście lat…!

Młody Rosjanin niepewnie podniósł na niego oczy, zaszklone od łez. Yuuriemu ścisnęło się serce. Łatwo było o tym zapomnieć, ale Jurij wbrew swoim górnym i chmurnym deklaracjom, wciąż jeszcze był dzieckiem.

\- Masz pełne prawo się bać – szepnął, ściskając lekko dłonie chłopca i ostrożnie pomagając mu się podnieść. – Masz pełne prawo czuć się okropnie po tym, co się stało. Dlatego proszę cię, Jurij, nie myśl o sobie źle. Ja… nawet nie umiem sobie wyobrazić, co bym zrobił na twoim miejscu i… i. szczerze mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia, jak mógłbym ci teraz pomóc, ale… Jeśli tylko mogę zrobić cokolwiek, to możesz na mnie liczyć, pamiętaj.

Słowa popłynęły same, niemal bez udziału jego woli i całkiem nie wiedział, jaki mogą przynieść skutek. Zależało mu tylko na jednym: by za wszelką cenę przekonać Jurija, że nie jest sam i może mu zaufać.

Popatrzył na młodszego łyżwiarza. Jurij wciąż mężnie nadrabiał miną, ale broda zaczynała mu się trząść. Yuuri odetchnął głęboko.

\- Wystarczy, Jurij. - wyszeptał. - Nie musisz mi na siłę udowadniać, jaki jesteś dzielny. Naprawdę…

Nie był pewien, czego się spodziewał: normalnie odpowiedziałoby mu pewnie urażone fuknięcie i parę starannie dobranych wyzwisk, jednak ta sytuacja daleka była od normalności. Niemniej, gdy chłopiec w końcu się odezwał, Katsuki zrozumiał, że kompletnie nie był na to przygotowany. Nie na to cichutkie, zadane drżącym głosem pytanie.

\- Nie powiesz nikomu?

\- Dlaczego miałbym? – Japończyk tylko popatrzył na niego łagodnie. Rosjanin przez przejmująco długą chwilę wyglądał, jakby wciąż bił się z myślami – po czym jego ramiona zadygotały nagle i Jurij Plisiecki wreszcie wybuchnął płaczem, z twarzą wtuloną w ramię Yuuriego.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Katsuki jedynie stał sztywno, bojąc się choćby drgnąć. Raz, że nie miał większego doświadczenia w pocieszaniu innych – zazwyczaj to on był stroną pocieszaną. A dwa… cóż, wciąż nie wiedział, na ile może sobie pozwolić w bieżącej sytuacji. Nie miał pojęcia, jak Jurij może zareagować na próbę przytulenia czy chociażby pogłaskania po głowie… a z drugiej strony dziwnie się czuł, stercząc tak niczym kołek, podczas gdy młodszy kolega wypłakiwał mu się w koszulkę.

Płakał zdumiewająco cicho; niemniej Yuuri czuł wyraźnie każdy prawie bezgłośny szloch wstrząsający szczupłymi ramionami i z każdą sekundą mocniej dławiło go w gardle. Jurij cierpiał; wyrządzono mu ogromną krzywdę, na którą nikt nie zasługiwał i Katsukiemu serce pękało od samego patrzenia. Podczas czasu wspólnie spędzonego w Hasetsu przywiązał się do młodszego łyżwiarza, nawet mimo jego wybuchowego charakterku, i czul wewnętrzną potrzebę, by go wspierać i chronić, jeśli tylko zajdzie taka konieczność. Widzieć go teraz w takim stanie - to było cos okropnego.

Zawiedliśmy go, przemknęło Japończykowi przez głowę. Powinniśmy byli go przed tym uchronić… I nawet jeśli on, Yuuri Katsuki, indywidualnie nie ponosił za to odpowiedzialności, to…

Przytulił odruchowo Jurija i zamarł, gdy chłopiec na ułamek chwili zesztywniał w jego ramionach.

\- Przepraszam… - zaczął, ale poczuł bardziej, niż zobaczył, przeczący ruch głowy. W pierwszej chwili oczekiwał, że młody Rosjanin zechce coś odpowiedzieć, ale koniec końców nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Yuuri zacisnął szczęki.

Trzeba to będzie zgłosić, pomyślał stanowczo. Nie wolno tego tak zostawić, w przeciwnym razie komuś innemu stanie się krzywda. Może Viktor mógłby…

Jurij załkał głośniej, wczepiając palce w jego bluzę jak w ostatnią deskę ratunku. Nie, uznał Katsuki. Kwestie prawne musiały zaczekać; zresztą tamta Rosjanka nie wyglądała na taką, która pozwoli sprawie przyschnąć i na pewno weźmie wszystko w swoje ręce. Teraz najważniejsze było pomóc Jurijowi.

Pogłaskał łagodnie jasne włosy – i tym razem chłopiec nie zadrżał przy dotknięciu. Yuuri odetchnął z nieskrywaną ulgą: więc Jurij Plisiecki jednak mu ufał.

Nagły sygnał telefonu sprawił, że obaj drgnęli. Japończyk w pierwszym odruchu sięgnął do kieszeni, ale powstrzymał się. To mogło zaczekać.

\- Nie odbierzesz? – szepnął Jurij, unosząc nieznacznie głowę znad jego ramienia. – Masz zaraz trening. Viktor pewnie cię szuka…

Yuuri był przekonany, że młody łyżwiarz zrobił wszystko, by ukryć trapiący go ból, ale cierpienie wciąż przebijało z jego słów. Potrząsnął głową.

\- Jestem tu, gdzie w tej chwili powinienem – odparł. – Trening to… tylko trening.

\- To… głupie. – Gdy Jurij podniósł na niego oczy, wciąż zaczerwienione od płaczu, wyzierała z nich mieszanka niedowierzania, niezrozumienia, ale i wdzięczności. – A… Twój awans? I finał Grand Prix?

\- Są ważniejsze rzeczy niż finał Grand Prix – rzekł Japończyk twardo. – Nie zostawię cię samego, Jurij.

\- Bo co? – spróbował prychnąć Rosjanin, ale nie mogło to wypaść przekonująco. – Boisz się, że coś sobie zrobię?

\- A jeśli tak? – odpowiedział pytaniem Katsuki. Nawet jeśli Jurij pragnął jedynie wymówki, to gotów był mu ją dostarczyć. Zaraz jednak przestraszył się, czy aby nie przesadził, zwłaszcza spostrzegłszy wyraz twarzy chłopca. To był jednak cios poniżej pasa…

\- Nic bym nie zrobił – mruknął Jurij pod nosem, wyraźnie zraniony. – Nie jestem…

\- Wiem, Jurij. Wiem – zapewnił Yuuri przepraszająco, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Ale… ty też musisz wiedzieć jedno. Jeśli mam do wyboru trening lub przyjaciela… to decyzja jest chyba oczywista, czyż nie?

Dłuższą chwilę trwali w niezręcznym milczeniu i Japończyk już zaczynał pluć sobie w brodę, czy aby swoją nadgorliwością wszystkiego nie zniszczył, gdy Jurij Plisiecki wreszcie przerwał ciszę.

\- On… Orłow… faktycznie posunął się do szantażu – wyznał cicho. – Ale… to nie mnie chciał szantażować. T-to znaczy… nie tylko mnie.

Katsuki popatrzył nań z ostrożnym, acz pełnym napięcia wyczekiwaniem. W głębi duszy przeczuwał, że to wyznanie jest dla młodego łyżwiarza bardzo ważne – i z pewnością musi wiele go kosztować! – a co więcej sam też czuł teraz nieokreślony niepokój.

\- Chciał go oskarżyć, o t-to, co mi… o to, co się stało – ciągnął tymczasem Jurij, potykając się niemal na każdym słowie. – Ż-żeby go zniszczyć i… i złamać mu życie. C-cały czas… tylko o to…

Głos uwiązł mu w gardle; Rosjanin z drżeniem zaczerpnął powietrza. Yuuri złapał się na tym, że wstrzymuje oddech, oczekując kolejnych słów. Buddo miłosierny, o kim on mógł…

\- O kim mówisz, Jurij? – zdołał wykrztusić. – Komu… komu on chciał to zrobić?

Jurij Plisiecki uniósł głowę, spoglądając mu poważnie prosto w oczy.

\- V-Viktorowi – wyszeptał. – Chodziło mu o Viktora…

Yuuriemu z wrażenia odebrało mowę. Viktora…? Jak to? Czego tamten typ mógłby od niego chcieć? I… i czemu wplątał w to biednego Jurija?

\- T-to miała być zemsta. – Chłopak jakby czytał w jego myślach. – Za to, że Viktor go… n-nie chciał.

Japończyk poczuł, jak serce łomoce mu w piersi.

\- Co masz na myśli…?

\- N-nie wiem, jak było dokładnie – przyznał młodszy łyżwiarz cicho. – Ale słyszałem… słyszałem, że kilka lat temu Orłow marzył, żeby trenować Viktora. A on… on mu odmówił, więc teraz…

Yuuriemu raptownie zakręciło się w głowie. Bogowie... Viktor... Przecież… gdyby tylko tamten człowiek dopiął swego, to… całe ich życie rozsypałoby się jak domek z kart…! Nie potrafił sobie tego wyobrazić, ba, wolał nawet nie próbować…

Ale co w takim razie miał powiedzieć Jurij, którego świat omal też się nie zawalił?

Katsuki poczuł palący wstyd. Prawie że dał się ponieść poczuciu ulgi - tymczasem, bez względu na zamierzony cel ataku, to właśnie młody Rosjanin był jego bezpośrednią ofiarą. I w dodatku dał mu właśnie ogromny kredyt zaufania, wyjawiając szczegóły zajścia. Yuuri nie mógł go zawieść.

\- Najważniejsze, że nic już wam nie grozi – rzekł stanowczo. – Tobie przede wszystkim, Jurij…

\- Jura… – wtrącił chłopiec niespodziewanie. Japończyk popatrzył na niego pytająco.

\- Nie rozu-…

\- On… on tak do mnie mówił. – Jurij Plisiecki przygryzł wargę, wbijając wzrok w kafelki na podłodze. – Ja… nie chcę tego pamiętać, dlatego…

\- W porządku. – Yuuri Katsuki pewnie skinął głową, nim jednak zdołał dodać coś więcej, drzwi łazienki niespodziewanie otwarły się z hukiem. Łyżwiarz błyskawicznie odwrócił się ku wejściu, stając o krok przed Jurijem i gotów go bronić w razie potrzeby – zaraz jednak zrozumiał, że nie ma takiej potrzeby. Tym, który niemalże wyrwał skrzydło drzwiowe z zawiasów, był bowiem ni mniej, ni więcej, a Viktor Nikiforow.

\- Yuri! – krzyknął od progu, a przynajmniej tak to zabrzmiało w uszach Katsukiego, który odruchowo przygotował się na reprymendę za opuszczony trening. Zrozumiał jednak, że się pomylił, gdy Viktor minął go z furkotem płaszcza i przypadł do Jurija.

\- Jurij – powtórzył gorączkowo, przyklękając przed chłopcem i biorąc go za ręce. – _Jura…_

Popłynął potok wymowy po rosyjsku i Yuuri dyskretnie cofnął się o krok. Nawet cieszył się, że nie rozumie; czuł, że cokolwiek zostanie powiedziane, powinno pozostać między tą dwójką. Co prawda, z początku martwił się nieco, czy Viktor ze swoją rozbuchaną osobowością był najlepszą osobą do rozmowy ze straumatyzowanym Jurijem, ale obawy te okazały się bezpodstawne. I, w gruncie rzeczy, nie było się czemu dziwić: Viktor z pewnością lepiej znał swego młodszego kolegę i wiedział, jakich użyć słów, by do niego dotrzeć. Bo, najwyraźniej, wiedział już, co się stało…

\- Yuuri. – Jakby w odpowiedzi na tę myśl jego trener zwrócił się ku niemu. Wciąż wyglądał na mocno poruszonego; Katsuki nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek widział go takim. – Rozmawiałem z Lilią Baranowską. Wiem… Wiem o wszystkim. Od niej i od Jury.

Yuuri skinął tylko w odpowiedzi – bo w zasadzie cóż nowego mógł w tej sytuacji powiedzieć? Viktor Nikiforow podniósł się z westchnieniem, raz jeszcze ściskając dłoń Jurija w geście otuchy.

\- Powinniśmy wracać – zasugerował. – Yakow też jest tego zdania.

Japończyk zmarszczył brwi.

\- Masz na myśli, że…

\- Wracamy do mnie, tak – dokończył Viktor zdecydowanie. – A Jurij… Jurij pojedzie z nami.

\- C-co? – Chłopak drgnął spłoszony, wpatrując się z niezrozumieniem to w swego starszego kolegę, to w Yuuriego. – J-jak to, przecież…

\- Zasadniczo to był pomysł Yakowa – wszedł mu w słowo Nikiforow. – I tym razem akurat całkowicie się z nim zgadzam.

\- Ale… ale przecież trening! – spróbował rozpaczliwie zaprotestować Jurij i Katsukiego aż zabolała ta nagła desperacja. – _Ja… ja nie magu, Viktor! Nie chaczu! Ja… ja dołż-…_

\- Jura! – przerwał mu Yuuri gwałtownie, widząc jak chłopiec oddycha coraz szybciej, wyraźnie bliski histerii. – Pomyśl! Wyszedłbyś na lód z otwartą raną?

Zapadła ciężka do zniesienia cisza. Jurij Plisiecki pobladł, jego oczy, wpatrzone w Japończyka, rozszerzyły się.

\- Daj sobie choć trochę czasu – dodał Katsuki, znacznie ciszej i znacznie łagodniej. – Wiem, że za wszelką cenę próbujesz znaleźć wyjście, ale proszę, nie śpiesz się i nie rób nic pochopnie. Przysięgam, jeśli jutro rano zechcesz jechać na trening, obaj z Viktorem cię na niego zawieziemy. Ale dziś… nie każ już sobie o tym myśleć. Dobrze?

\- On ma rację, Jura – poparł go Viktor, ostrożnie obejmując ramieniem barki chłopca. – Nie robimy tego, by cię skrzywdzić. Wręcz przeciwnie. Wiesz o tym, prawda?

Jurij zacisnął powieki, starając się uspokoić oddech, nim w końcu skinął głową. Viktor uścisnął lekko jego ramię.

\- Pójdę pierwszy – rzekł, siląc się na swój zwykły ton, ale Yuuri widział troskę w jego oczach. – Zamówię dla nas taksówkę… więc nie zwlekajcie za bardzo, okej?

\- Dogonimy cię – odparł Katsuki najcieplej, jak tylko w tej chwili potrafił. Wiedział, że jego trenera – i ukochanego - dręczy to, co się wydarzyło; i skłamałby mówiąc, że sam czuje się inaczej. Niemniej, to nie oni byli tu priorytetem i nie wolno było nawet na chwilę o tym zapomnieć.

Viktor Nikiforow uśmiechnął się przelotnie – prawdziwym uśmiechem, który sięgnął oczu, choć podszyty był smutkiem – po czym poczochrał lekko włosy Jurija i wyszedł z łazienki. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi, Japończyk ponownie odwrócił się ku młodszemu koledze. Tak bardzo chciał wierzyć, że wszystko będzie dobrze… ale czy było to możliwe? A jeśli tak… jak długo mogło potrwać? Jak wiele czasu upłynie, nim młody Rosjanin poradzi sobie z tym, co dziś go spotkało?

Potrząsnął głową, odpędzając od siebie czarne myśli. Niezależnie od tego, ile miałoby to zająć, zamierzał przecież pomóc Jurijowi. I był przekonany, że Viktor czuł tak samo. Razem – we trzech – będą w stanie znaleźć rozwiązanie.

\- Chcesz zostać tu jeszcze chwilę? – zagadnął chłopca, który wciąż wyglądał mocno niepewnie. Odpowiedział mu jednak przeczący ruch głowy.

\- W takim razie – zaczął Yuuri, kierując się ku drzwiom – myślę…

Nie zdołał zrobić choćby pół kroku, gdy powstrzymała go dłoń, zaciśnięta mocno na tyle bluzy. Katsukiemu serce skoczyło do gardła.

\- J-Jurij?

\- Nie odwracaj się – usłyszał w odpowiedzi zduszony szept. – Po prostu… tego nie rób, dobra?

Yuuri Katsuki skinął nieznacznie. Usłyszał, jak za jego plecami Jurij z drżeniem nabiera tchu, by zaraz potem…

\- Dz-dziękuję – wyszeptał rosyjski łyżwiarz. – N-naprawdę ci dziękuję…

Japończyk poczuł, jak łzy, nieproszone, napływają mu do oczu, ale zamiast tego niezdarnie sięgnął w tył, by, nie odwracając się, uścisnąć przedramię chłopaka.

\- Widać… widać nawet taka miągwa jak ja czasem sprawdza się jako przyjaciel – odparł. Palce ściskające jego bluzę rozluźniły się i Yuuri był pewien, że młody Rosjanin się wycofa – ale zamiast tego Jurij oparł czoło o jego plecy.  

\- Obiecaj mi… Obiecaj, że jeszcze kiedyś się zmierzymy… Nawet… nawet jeśli nie jutro, to…

\- Nie muszę obiecywać – przerwał Katsuki, potrząsając głową. – To się rozumie samo przez się.

Usłyszał stłumione westchnienie, które wyrwało się Jurijowi, a zaraz potem chłopiec oplótł go ramionami w pasie. Yuuri Katsuki uśmiechnął się prawie bez udziału świadomości, poklepał krzepiąco jego splecione dłonie.

\- Nie martw się, Jura. Nie zostawimy cię na lodzie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Jak widzicie odsiecz przybyła - i całe szczęście, ufff...  
> 2) Mój rosyjski nie istnieje i był robiony całkiem na wyczucie.  
> 3) Co powiecie na epilog? ^^


	3. Epilog

Dochodziła dwudziesta druga, gdy Yuuri Katsuki wsunął się cicho do salonu i przysiadł na skraju kanapy. Pomysłem Viktora było, by udać się do jego moskiewskiego mieszkania zamiast do hotelu, w którym zatrzymała się większość rosyjskiej kadry i Japończyk rozumiał tę decyzję. Dla dobra Jurija lepiej było przynajmniej na razie trzymać go z dala od ciekawskich oczu tych, którzy mogliby czyhać na potencjalną sensację. Cała sprawa wymagała dyskrecji, najdłużej, jak się dało…

\- Jak on się czuje? – dobiegło z drugiego końca kanapy i Yuuri zwrócił się w tamtą stronę. Viktor podniósł wzrok znad książki, którą trzymał w ręku – acz japoński łyżwiarz był gotów iść o zakład, że jego trener przez ostatnią godzinę nie przewrócił choćby kartki – i patrzył teraz na niego z mieszaniną niepokoju i troski.

\- Cóż… - Yuuri przez moment tylko splatał i rozplatał palce, nim ponownie spojrzał na Viktora. – Mam wrażenie, że lepiej, ale…

Westchnął. Niestety, nie potrafił nic powiedzieć na pewno. Przez całą drogę do moskiewskiego apartamentu Viktora – blisko dwadzieścia minut jazdy taksówką – Jurij niewiele się odzywał, na zmianę to skubiąc zapięcie pasa, to skupiając się na widokach za oknem. Yuuri, choć czuł, że powinien jakoś zagaić rozmowę, mimo wszystko nie miał pojęcia od czego zacząć, no i był zbyt zaaferowany tym, jak blisko młodego Rosjanina może usiąść, by wymyślić jakąkolwiek sensowną uwagę. Koniec końców Jurij Plisiecki zapadł w drzemkę – a Yuuri wespół z Viktorem uznali, że w takim razie najlepiej będzie dać mu odpocząć. Zbudzili go tylko na chwilę, gdy dotarli na miejsce – żaden wolał nie ryzykować brania chłopca na ręce, nie po wszystkim, co zaszło – po czym ułożyli wygodnie w Viktorowej sypialni. Przez kolejnych kilka godzin pozostawało im tylko czuwać na zmianę przy młodszym koledze. Pocieszający był fakt, że Jurij wyraźnie uspokoił się w ich towarzystwie i nie sprawiał już wrażenia śmiertelnie wystraszonego – ale to też mogło być mylące…

\- Yuuri? – Japończyk uświadomił sobie, że Viktor już od dłuższego czasu czeka, by dokończył swoją wypowiedź. Przeczesał palcami włosy.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, nie jestem pewien – przyznał szczerze. – Na razie poszedł się wykąpać…

Pomasował palcami nasadę nosa. Wyraz twarzy Jurija, gdy po przebudzeniu uświadomił sobie, że wciąż ma na sobie to samo ubranie, co w hali, w chwili napaści, zdecydowanie nie był czymś, co Katsuki chciałby ujrzeć ponownie. Na samo wspomnienie tej podszytej obrzydzeniem grozy, jaka w jednej chwili wypełniła zielone oczy, żołądek podchodził Yuuriemu do gardła. Szczęściem, udało mu się załagodzić sytuację i wyekspediować młodego łyżwiarza do łazienki, nim ów ponownie poddał się panice. Solenna obietnica, że cały ów feralny przyodziewek wyląduje w koszu najszybciej jak to możliwe, zapewne także odniosła pozytywny skutek…

Nieomal podskoczył, słysząc nagły brzęk. To Viktor cisnął książkę na stolik, aż zadzwoniły ustawione na nim szklanki, po czym wstał, kierując kroki do barku. Chwilę stał tam z butelką wódki w dłoni, ostatecznie jednak zrezygnował i wrócił na kanapę.

\- Należało zrobić coś z tym wcześniej – rzucił z zaskakującą goryczą. – Mogłem… mogłem coś z tym zrobić.

Yuuri popatrzył na niego spod ściągniętych brwi. Takiego Viktora wciąż nie znał zbyt dobrze, a poza tym… co on właściwie próbował powiedzieć? Poczuł piknięcie niepokoju.

\- Viktor? O… o czym ty mówisz?

Rosjanin milczał chwilę, by zaraz posłać mu nieomal przepraszające spojrzenie.

\- Do mnie też się swego czasu przystawiał. Nic mi nie zrobił, ale…

Tym razem to Yuuri podniósł się, nalał kolejkę im obu i bez słowa podał Viktorowi kieliszek. Rosjanin opróżnił naczynie jednym haustem, nim podjął:

\- To było dziesięć lat temu, na igrzyskach w Turynie… Dopiero co zdobyłem olimpijskie złoto, więc nagle wokół mnie zaroiło się od przeróżnych życzliwych, gotowych „wspierać mnie w dalszej karierze”. Wtedy mi to schlebiało, ale całe szczęście Yakow był mądrzejszy ode mnie… - Tu Viktor zaśmiał się niewesoło. – W każdym razie w tym gronie znalazł się także Orłow, który, jak się okazało, marzył tylko, by ściągnąć mnie do swojej grupy trenerskiej…

Katsuki skinął głową. Mniej więcej to samo usłyszał wcześniej na ten temat od Jurija, ale dotąd nie wspomniał o tym Viktorowi, niepewny, czy chłopiec poruszył z nim w ogóle temat szantażu. Yuuri podejrzewał, że jednak nie.

\- De facto krążył wokół mnie jeszcze przed zawodami – kontynuował tymczasem jego trener i Japończyk nakazał sobie ponowne skupienie się na opowieści – ale na dobre przyczepił się do mnie dopiero przed galą. Z początku całkiem normalnie rozmawialiśmy, chociaż słodził mi co i rusz, jak tylko on potrafił, co mocno mnie bawiło… ale po jakimś czasie zaczęło męczyć, no i przeszkadzał mi w treningu przed występem. Zacząłem go więc ignorować i wtedy…

\- Wtedy…? – Yuuriemu aż zaschło w gardle ze zdenerwowania. Zdał sobie sprawę, że do bólu zaciska palce na wciąż nietkniętym kieliszku – co takiego przyjdzie mu za chwilę usłyszeć?

\- Wtedy – syknął Viktor przez zęby – zrobił się naprawdę natarczywy. I nieprzyjemny. Nie miałem zamiaru dłużej tego znosić, więc najzwyczajniej w świecie wcześniej skończyłem trening, ale on nijak nie zamierzał odpuścić.

\- I… c-co zrobił? – wyjąkał Yuuri niepewnie, gdy milczenie po ostatnich słowach Rosjanina zaczęło się przedłużać. Viktor Nikiforow przygryzł wargę, nerwowym ruchem odgarnął grzywkę z czoła.

\- Złapał mnie za włosy. I zwyzywał. Od najgorszych: kurew, dziwek, pedałów, którzy najchętniej daliby wszystkim dupy, a nie wiedzą, co dla nich dobre. Wtedy nie potrafiłem pojąć, o co mu chodzi. Teraz już wiem…

Yuuri przycisnął dłoń do ust. Bogowie… Nie miał o tym pojęcia… zresztą, czy ktokolwiek mógł o tym wiedzieć?

\- Na szczęście byłem wtedy starszy i silniejszy od Jury – westchnął Viktor. – Rąbnąłem go łokciem w żołądek i jakoś się wyrwałem… Prawdę mówiąc, nie zastanawiałem się, co właściwie chciał zrobić. A potem… potem, zdaje się, zjawił się ktoś z obsługi obiektu, i Orłow zmył się jak niepyszny.

\- A ty nikomu o tym nie powiedziałeś? – dodał domyślnie Yuuri. Rosjanin zmierzył go wzrokiem.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie – rzekł. – Opowiedziałem Yakowowi o całej sytuacji, a on przekazał wiadomość działaczom reprezentacji. Tyle że… to były igrzyska. Powiedziano nam, że skoro nic takiego nie zaszło, to lepiej nie rozdmuchiwać sprawy i nie robić skandalu. Na litość boską, czemu ich wtedy posłuchałem…?!

\- To nie twoja wina, Viktor - Yuuri w jednej chwili znalazł się przy ukochanym, uścisnął mocno jego dłoń. Alkohol z upuszczonego kieliszka wsiąkał w dywan. - Sam powiedziałeś, że próbowaliście interweniować. Przecież to nie tak, że to przez...

Urwał, przypominając sobie wcześniejsze słowa Jurija. _Chciał go oskarżyć o to, co się stało. To miała być zemsta. Za to, że Viktor go nie chciał…_

Ścisnęło go w gardle. Nie, Viktor w żadnym razie nie mógł dowiedzieć się o szantażu, przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. Choć pewnego dnia i tak będą musieli z Jurijem porozmawiać na ten temat…

\- Rozumiem, co chcesz powiedzieć, Yuuri. - Rosjanin z westchnieniem oparł czoło na jego ramieniu. - Ale... tu chodzi o Jurę, nie o mnie. I czuję się okropnie z tym, ze nie zdołałem temu zapobiec… podobnie zresztą jak ty, jestem tego pewien. Tyle że ja miałem ku temu realną szansę…

Yuuri zmarszczył brwi. Dziesięć lat temu, na igrzyskach… Czemu miał wrażenie, że umyka mu jakiś istotny szcze-…

Zamarł, widząc jak Viktor skubie bezwiednie srebrzysty kosmyk grzywki. No jasne… to było to!

\- T-to… to wtedy ściąłeś włosy, prawda, Viktor? – wydukał cokolwiek niepewnie. – Pamiętam, że na mistrzostwach świata startowałeś już z krótkimi…

Viktor poderwał głowę, wyraźnie zaskoczony, po czym zaśmiał się, jednak bez zbytniej wesołości.

\- Rety, rety, widzę, że znasz mój życiorys lepiej ode mnie… Ale owszem, tak właśnie było.

\- I… T-to przez Orłowa? – upewnił się Yuuri ostrożnie. Rosjanin milczał dłuższą chwilę, nim odpowiedział.

\- Chyba tak… Chociaż wtedy chyba nie w pełni zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Ja tam swoich ścinać nie będę – dobiegło naraz od wejścia do pokoju. – N-nie dam skurwielowi satysfakcji…

Yuuri i Viktor jak jeden mąż spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku. Jurij Plisiecki stał w drzwiach, ubrany w przydługie spodnie od dresu Viktora oraz znacznie nań za duży podkoszulek, przygotowane wcześniej przez Yuuriego. Na szyi miał przewieszony ręcznik, a jasne włosy wciąż były wilgotne.

\- Nie masz takiego obowiązku, Jurij. To żaden przymus – odezwał się Japończyk łagodnie. Chłopak podszedł bliżej, skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

\- Właśnie tak! – rzucił wyzywająco. – To moje włosy i… i moje ciało. Nikt mi nie będzie mówił, co z nim robić…!

\- Jura…

\- Och do ciężkiej cholery, Viktor! – Plisiecki zgromił starszego kolegę wzrokiem. – Nie gap się na mnie, jakbym zamierzał się pociąć własnymi łyżwami! Nie zrobię tego, jasne?!

Yuuri zerknął dyskretnie na swojego ukochanego - i rzeczywiście, Viktor Nikiforow był blady, jakby dopiero co zobaczył ducha. Z kolei Jurijowi, jak się zdawało, wracała zwykła dla niego zadziorność – a przynajmniej bardzo starał się ich o tym przekonać.

\- Nie zrobię tego – powtórzył tymczasem młody łyżwiarz już spokojniej, odwracając się do nich plecami. – Nie jestem głupi. Chcę… chcę dalej jeździć. Dalej występować. Chcę, żeby było jak wcze-…

Głos załamał mu się nagle i w następnej chwili Jurij nieomal biegł ku drzwiom. Katsuki czym prędzej poderwał się z miejsca.

\- Jurij…! Czekaj, Jurij…!

Chłopiec zatrzymał się – ufff, co za ulga! – a Yuuri postąpił kilka kroków w jego stronę.

\- W porządku, Jura – szepnął. – Wiem… Wiemy, że nie jest ci łatwo. Ale pamiętaj, co ci mówiłem, nie musisz dźwigać wszystkiego sam, okej?

Minęła pełna napięcia chwila, aż w końcu młody Rosjanin z drżeniem wypuścił powietrze i skinął krótko. Katsuki poprowadził go z powrotem ku kanapie; usiedli obaj, Jurij pomiędzy nim a Viktorem.

\- Może…? – Viktor zerknął znacząco w stronę barku, ale Yuuri pokręcił głową. To nie był najlepszy pomysł; przypuszczał zresztą, że Jura i tak by odmówił.

\- Ja… - zaczął tymczasem Jurij, nabrawszy widać pewności, że zdoła zapanować nad głosem. – Chcę iść jutro na trening. Obiecywaliście wcześniej, że mnie zawieziecie, więc…

Yuuri i Viktor wymienili spojrzenia ponad plecami młodszego kolegi. Tym razem jego słowa nie sprawiały wrażenia decyzji podjętej pod wpływem emocji, niemniej jednak…

\- Jesteś pewien, Jura? – zagadnął starszy z Rosjan z powagą, ale bez cienia autorytarnego tonu. Jurij podniósł na niego wzrok.

\- Nie, nie jestem – przyznał. – M-może… może pojadę tam i wycofam się w ostatniej chwili, nie wiem. Ale… wiem, że jeśli chociaż nie spróbuję, to… to już zawsze będę się bać, bo…

\- Nie ma sprawy, Jurij. – Yuuri przykrył dłonie chłopca własną, gdy ów nerwowo wyłamał palce. Rozumiał, co Jurij próbuje im przekazać, a jednego rzutu oka na Viktora starczyło, by się upewnić, że on również to wiedział. – Dotrzymamy słowa i… i będziemy z tobą, nic się nie bój. Prawda, Viktor?

Viktor Nikiforow przytaknął.

\- Dasz sobie radę, Jura, głęboko w to wierzę. A ja…  ja nie dopuszczę, żeby ktokolwiek cię dotknął.

Yuuri drgnął, słysząc nagły żar w słowach Viktora, zaś Jurij aż poderwał głowę, zaskoczony, po czym ponownie wbił wzrok we własne kolana.

\- _D-durak…_ \- bąknął, bezwiednie masując palcami prawe ramię, a Katsuki przypomniał sobie, jak chłopak wydawał się je wcześniej oszczędzać i ściągnął brwi, zatroskany. Ostatecznie nie poszli z tym do lekarza rosyjskiej ekipy…

\- Macie… macie może coś przeciwbólowego? – Myśli Jurija zbłądziły widocznie na podobne tory. – Jakiś żel czy coś? T-trochę mnie ciągnie…

Viktor popatrzył tam, gdzie i Yuuri – na czerniejące sińce wyzierające spod przydługiego rękawa koszulki – i spojrzenie mu pociemniało.

\- Przyniosę – rzucił, wstając. Ledwie zniknął za drzwiami, Jurij odetchnął głęboko, drżącą dłonią odgarniając włosy z twarzy. Wyglądał na mocno poruszonego.

\- Myślałem… myślałem, że się mną nie przejmuje – przyznał. – To…

Potrząsnął głową, po czym dmuchnął buńczucznie w jasną grzywkę.

\- No dalej, katsudon, śmiej się!

\- Nie widzę powodu – odparł Japończyk. – Wiem, że nie miałeś najlepszego zdania o Viktorze i… cóż, z twojego punktu widzenia to całkiem zrozumiałe. Ale… to nie znaczy, że nic go nie obchodzisz. Dziś obaj się o ciebie martwiliśmy, on może nawet bardziej…

Urwał. Nie był pewien, ile chłopiec usłyszał z jego wcześniejszej rozmowy z Viktorem, ale czuł, że nie do niego należy o to pytać; tak samo jak nie miał prawa wspominać ukochanemu o szantażu. To była sprawa, którą Rosjanie musieli omówić między sobą, bez jego udziału.

\- To… to takie dziwne… - szepnął tymczasem Jurij; szczupłe dłonie zmięły materiał spodni. – Przecież…

Yuuri spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem. Niech to… Nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy spojrzeć na to od tej strony, ale Jurij musiał naprawdę czuć się okropnie, gdy Viktor znienacka rzucił wszystko i wyjechał na drugi koniec świata. A mimo to ten niepokorny nastolatek był gotów…

\- Obawiam się, że jutro czeka nas kurs do apteki. – Viktor Nikiforow wybrał właśnie ten moment, by wrócić do salonu. – Nie będę pokazywać palcem, ale tak to jest, gdy się nie słucha trenera i pokątnie ćwiczy poczwórnego flipa.

\- Viktoooor! – jęknął Katsuki odruchowo i zaraz zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie o to Viktorowi chodziło: by choć odrobinę rozluźnić napiętą atmosferę. Czy jego zamysł poskutkował, ocenić było już trudniej: Jurij tylko powiódł między nimi ostrożnym wzrokiem.

\- Proszę. – Viktor podał młodszemu koledze zwiniętą do połowy tubkę z reszką diclofenaku. – Dasz sobie radę z tą ręką, prawda?

\- Z ręką tak. – Chłopak skinął głową. – Ale…

\- Ale? – Starszy z Rosjan popatrzył na niego spod ściągniętych brwi. Jurij uciekł spojrzeniem.

\- T-to nie tylko ręka – przyznał. – Bark też. I plecy. Właściwie to… przede wszystkim bark.

Yuuri i Viktor wymienili zatroskane spojrzenia. To komplikowało sprawę. Dla Japończyka smarowanie pleców było czynnością prawie że intymną. Obawiał się, że w zaistniałej sytuacji nawet najbardziej niewinne dotknięcie może zostać odebrane niewłaściwie.

Jak się okazało, Viktor też miał swoje wątpliwości.

\- Jurij, może na razie weź lepiej tabletkę, a jutro obejrzy to lekarz? Zwłaszcza jeśli chcesz…

\- Nie! – Jurij Plisiecki szarpnął raptownie głową. – Nie będzie mnie macał żaden obcy! Wy… Wy to co innego… Wam przynajmniej można ufać.

Yuuriego aż ścisnęło w gardle, a zerknąwszy na Viktora, odkrył, że jego trener  wygląda na jeszcze bardziej zszokowanego. Żaden z nich nie spodziewał się podobnie  bezpośredniego stwierdzenia. Młody Rosjanin natomiast z miejsca zawstydził się swojej szczerości i schował głowę w ramionach.

\- W końcu ciągnie was tylko do własnych tyłków, łamagi! – dopowiedział burkliwie.

Spojrzeli na siebie – a Katsuki poczerwieniał lekko – niemniej rzeczywiście, ich związek nikomu nie mógł nasunąć obaw o pedofilię. Viktor odchylił głowę do tyłu i roześmiał się, wyraźnie zachwycony powrotem czupurności Rosyjskiego Łobuziaka. 

\- Siedziałem z wami bez gaci w tamtym niehigienicznym ukropie, nie zacznę się teraz krygować. I żaden zboczeniec mnie tam nie zaczepił, jak byłem z wami. - Jurij, obracając w palcach tubkę z maścią, wpatrywał się w geometryczne wzorki na Viktorowym dywanie i kiwał głową z rosnącym przekonaniem. – A katsudon rozwalił Orłowowi nos, no i… - Znienacka wcisnął Yuuriemu maść w ręce i z udawaną nonszalancją wzruszył ramionami.

\- I tak lubisz tylko zdziadziałych emerytów!  

Zdziadziały emeryt Nikiforow już się nie śmiał, ale patrzył młodszemu koledze prosto w oczy.

\- Nie wszystkie obietnice łamię – zapewnił cicho. – Nigdy więcej…

\- Oj, zamknij się w końcu i przestań o tym gadać! – Jurij łypnął na niego nieżyczliwie, po czym, jakby dla zaakcentowania tych słów, ściągnął koszulkę i cisnął nią w Viktora. – I znajdź mi coś do picia bez wódki!

Starszy z Rosjan podniósł się natychmiast i ruszył do kuchni – zaś Plisiecki odwrócił się plecami do Japończyka i oparł czoło na kolanach.

\- No! Weź się za to!

Kiedy Yuuri zaczął wklepywać maść w ciemniejące siniaki na łopatce, dłonie Jurija dygotały, a zza zaciśniętych zębów, niczym mantra, popłynął potok słów. 

\- Nie jestem jakimś słabym szmaciarzem. Nie będę cykorzył przez jednego pieprzonego oblecha. Obcy ludzie macali mi mięśnie, odkąd skończyłem pięć lat. Nie pozwolę…!

Poderwał głowę i spojrzał przez ramię na Yuuriego.

\- Ani jednego włoska dla tego zboczeńca nie obetnę! – zaprzysiągł solenie. Głos mu drżał, ręce dalej się trzęsły. Yuuri odpowiedział spokojnym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie jesteś słabeuszem. – Ta zimna, niezłomna determinacja, której się tak lękał i podziwiał u młodszego kolegi, nie należała do kogoś słabego. – Nawet gdybyś ogolił się teraz na łyso, byłbyś najsilniejszym Yurim w eliminacjach Grand Prix.

\- Przy tobie to nietrudne akurat – burknął Jurij, odruchowo macając się po głowie obronnym gestem. – Ale niedoczekanie!

\- Byłbym wdzięczny, Jura – Viktor powrócił do pokoju z parującym kubkiem – gdybyś nieco bardziej doceniał talent Yuuriego. W końcu chodzi tu też o moją reputację jako trenera… a chyba nie chcesz, by mówiono, że program krótki ułożył ci skończony amator?

\- To niech wreszcie pokaże, na co go stać, prosiak jeden! – żachnął się Jurij. – Gdyby tak nie trząsł portkami przed każdym skokiem, to wreszcie mógłbym z nim wygrać jak należy!

\- A co ty na to, Yuuri? – Kubek postawiono na stoliku tuż przed nosem młodego Rosjanina. – Zdaje się, że nasz Jura rzuca ci wyzwanie.

Japończyk wmasował ostatnie ślady maści w bark Jurija, nim podniósł wzrok. Im dłużej przysłuchiwał się tej wymianie zdań, tym cieplej robiło mu się na sercu. Po raz pierwszy od powrotu z hali czuł, że wszystko – wszystko! – może być zupełnie dobrze.

\- Ja też chciałbym się z tobą zmierzyć, Jura – odparł, zwracając się bezpośrednio do nastolatka.  – Pamiętasz, obiecałem ci już.

Chłopak odwrócił się ku niemu, by po chwili skinąć nieznacznie głową; po jego twarzy przemknął uśmiech.

\- I tak trzymać – huknął zaraz potem. - Żadnej taryfy ulgowej jutro ani na całych zawodach, jasne?

\- Jasne, jasne – zapewnił czym prędzej Yuuri, podczas gdy Rosjanin zajął się obwąchiwaniem zawartości swojego kubka.

\- V-Viktor? Czy to jest…?

\- Cśśś. – Viktor Nikiforow przyłożył palec do ust, mrugnął. – Lilia nie musi o tym wiedzieć.

Jurij przez moment tylko przyglądał im się szeroko otwartymi oczami, by zaraz potem chciwie porwać kubek ze stołu. Yuuri poczuł znajomą woń – i w jednej chwili dodał dwa do dwóch. Uśmiechnął się.

\- W każdym razie my na pewno jej nie powiemy – zapewnił, sięgając przy tym po koc i okrywając nim barki Jurija. – Możesz na nas polegać, wiesz?

\- Wiem, wiem – burknął chłopiec, głębiej zakopując się w koc. - Tylko nie migdalcie mi się nad głową, co?

Yuuri i Viktor popatrzyli na siebie – Japończyk z zakłopotaniem, jego trener z błyskiem w oku – po czym równocześnie się uśmiechnęli. Być może udało im się zrobić tylko pierwszy krok – ale niewątpliwie zmierzali we właściwym kierunku.

 

 

 

 


End file.
